Flow
by tinseltowns
Summary: She couldn't bear to watch him go, the masses of people crying around her weren't helping much. But she knew what he had to do.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi, the characters, or the lyrics to Flow (Emma-Lee; Never Just a Dream)

**A/N:** Alright, I just wanted to write a little story ;) so here it is.

I love you all for all the positive feedback!

* * *

**Flow**

_Let it break, but don't stray,_

_You know I'll wait for you..._

Fiona held back tears as she waved him goodbye, watching along with the crowd of other women and men, children and parents, husbands and wives. Adam waved back, blowing her a kiss from the window of the bus. She smiled widely, hiding her pain with a mask she'd mastered over the years.

"He'll be okay, he'll be okay, he'll be okay..." she whispered softly to herself.

The engines roared, the green mechanical caravan starting to drive away from the bus station. All of the men and women in the buses waved through the windows, their tan sleeves and capped heads lining the openings. Fiona let a tear slip down her cheek, covering her mouth with her hand as he drove away. She could always tell herself he was going to come back the same, that he was going to be okay. But in all truth, no matter how many times she, or Declan, or anyone for that matter said it, he wasn't going to be okay.

_It's a little strange, for us to part ways, _

_But I understand what you need to do..._

The tears fell faster as the buses disappeared into the distance, her husband growing farther and farther from her by the seconds. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and she spun around quickly, enveloping her brother in a tight embrace. She cried deeply into his shoulder, letting out everything she was feeling to one of the only people that understood. Declan stroked her hair, rocking slowly back and forth as he held her. He whispered comforting words, closing his eyes himself.

It wasn't really easy for anyone to let him go. Adam was...Adam; the kindhearted, loving, funny man no one could hate. He lit up a room with his smile and disposition, and nobody in their right minds would think of getting on his bad side. Some people didn't even think he had a bad side, he was always so cheery. _"There's no point in spending life unhappy."_ he would tell Fiona, holding her close to him on the last few nights they spent together. And Adam was set out to make sure everyone lived by those words.

He wanted the injured, the battle-stricken, to feel alive again.

Of course, it pained him to leave her; she was his first love, his fiance. They'd planned to get married next year, when he returned...if he made it back. Everyone brushed the issue off quickly, like he'd make it back just like he wasn't even gone. But Adam and Fiona knew he would've gone, and he wouldn't be the same, not ever. _"War changes you, Adam."_ she'd argued, tears staining her porcelain face. Adam kissed her softly, laying her head on his chest. _"I know. But those people? They need me."_ Fiona sighed, letting another tear fall. _"I need you too..."_

_Then my head will rest where your's belongs,_

_Your sheets will hold me while your hands are gone,_

_Sleep won't be easy, I'm crazy, I know..._

Fiona sat on her bed, wrapped in a comforter as she watched the news. '_Peace in Iraq has finally been achieved; the troops will be sent home as of next month._' Fiona let out a sigh of relief, closing her eyes in contempt as she fell back onto the bed.

'_All thanks to one man, Adam Torres. He fought proudly, but has suffered minor injuries in battle. Doctors say nothing is serious, but he is receiving medical treatment._' A gasp escaped her lips, her knuckles turning white from gripping the sheets. "Adam..." she whispered, her emerald eyes glazing over. She could only wonder what had happen, and she wouldn't know exactly for a month, at most. Grabbing the phone from her bedside table, she dialed her brother.

"Declan, hey. C-could you come over? Please?" she pleaded, desperation heavy in her voice.

He complied, driving as fast as he could to his sister's apartment. As he walked inside, she tackled him with an embrace. Her smile was half-hearted, as was the news she bore. They sat in her bedroom as she delivered it, the good coming first. "He's coming home next month, but...h-he's...injured." She whimpered, taking his hand in hers. Declan felt numb, unable to know the fact that his soon-to-be brother in law could've gotten hurt.

"Who would wanna hurt Adam?" he questioned absentmindedly, his gaze fixed intently on the floor.

Fiona sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. "I...I don't know. But, it's war, Declan. Anything can happen.". _Anything can happen..._words that had plagued her for months were finally fading, and beginning to fade sooner than she'd expected.

_Take back the words you said to me, 'cause right now, I just can't feel a thing,_

_With an ocean, in between..._

_Relieve me of my dependency, tell me it's done so I can leave,_

_Just let me go..._

Everyone in the crowd took in a sharp breath as the buses arrived, the doors swinging open to let out the crowds of eager soldiers. Adam waited at the back of the bus, receiving an occasional 'thank you', or pat on the shoulder. He smiled to himself, grabbing his backpack from the seat.

Fiona waited patiently outside, searching the masses for any sign of Adam. She couldn't seem to see him anywhere, and the worse crossed her mind. What if he'd gotten so badly injured, he couldn't come on the bus? No, the injuries were minor. What if he-

A pair of arms around her waist silenced her, followed by a soft kiss on the cheek. "Hello, my princess." Adam whispered in her ear, turning her to face him. Fiona let out a sob, wrapping her arms securely around his neck. Tears once again fell down her face as he lifted her legs around his waist, spinning her around playfully. He set her down as Fiona pulled away slightly, only to bring his lips to hers. They shared a passionate kiss, lasting for what felt like forever.

"I love you..." she whispered onto his lips, a smile creeping across her delicate lips. Adam nodded, "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: **Awe :) That was a sweet ending, right there. If you couldn't tell, Adam enlisted in the army, and him and Fiona were engaged a few months prior.

It was a tie between Adam and Eli for this story, but it seemed (to me, anyways) that Eli isn't the type to join the army.

Review, lovelies :)

Muchlove.


End file.
